Human
by PaalasAthenea
Summary: No Bella, No Renessme. In the battle with the Vulturies, Jane tortures Jasper… but anyone's know the power she is hiding, Jasper starts with a horrible agony, and after three days. He is back as a…human? Alice and Jasper are bro and sis. WARNING: a little of infantilism, an overprotective father, torture, and some violence. Don't Like? DO NOT READ.


Human.

Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is.

Warning: This story contains just a little of infantilism, an overprotective father, torture, and some violence. Don't Like? It's simple. DO NOT READ.

Summary: No Bella, No Renessme. In the battle with the Vulturies, Jane tortures Jasper… but anyone's know the power she is hiding, Jasper starts with a horrible agony, and after three days. He is back as a…human? Alice and Jasper are bro and sis.

WARNING: The story has grammar errors and misspellings, I'm so sorry, English is not my first language.

 **-Chapter One-**

 **Carlisle's POV.**

-How much time, Alice? – I asked my daughter.

-Maybe ten minutes.

I sighed, I was worried. The Vulturies sent a letter to me. They said Cullen clan wasn't attending our kind needs, they said we were living as humans and, they thought we had maybe told our secret to humans, and that was the reason we live so peaceful with them.

We were accommodated in a crescent, I was in the middle, on my left, was Emmett, on my right, Jasper, next to Emmett, Edward, next to Jasper, Rosalie, and at the ends Alice and Esme.

-They're coming! – Her voice scared me, Alice never yelps like this.

All of us started watching shades…. Just shades, they began to grow, and toke form, color, and so on.

In the head, was Aro, of course, behind him, Caius, Marcus, Dimitri, Jane, Alec, his guard…

I moved in front Aro, protecting my family.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Carlisle, my friend… nice to see you"

"I said what do you want?"

"I'm going to tell you in a simple way" His 'nice' expression change, for his usual cruel expression. "I think you and your family know the rules. If an human knows our secret, we kill that person, and that clan"

"I know perfectly the rules, but I'm still ignoring the reason why are here. We didn't broke any rule"

"That's what you say… but if you analyze the situation, the Cullen clan is the only one that feed themselves with animal blood, your children even go to the school with humans! Do you want to know what I think? I think humans and you have a perfect relationship, you promised them not kill'em and they promised you to keep the secret safe. Am I right?"

"Of course not!" I was really angry at this point. "My family and I do our best to don't hurt anybody, and in the try, we keep our secret safe, yes, you are right… we relate with humans, I work in a hospital, my children goes to the school. But we aren't breaking any rule!"

Aro's face changed… I have never seen that kind of expression on him, it was like an furious animal… he clenched his fists and said.

"Fine. I see you love humans… "

"We don't…" Edward interrupted him.

"Silence!"

"As I was saying, I see you love humans, so… I think you should live with one of them" He looked to his back. "Jane" In the instant Aro pronounced that name, I yelled.

"NO!" I tried to run to her, and stop what she was about to do. But I felt two strong arms holding me, it was Caius, I fought with him, but was impossible.

I looked up, and what I see destroy everything around me.

Jasper was face down in the floor, Jane beside him, with her eyes on my son.

"Don't you dare to touch him!" I yelled.

"Or what, Carlisle? What will you do?"

"I'll kill you, I promise I'll kill you if you hurt my son"

"Yeah, of course. Jane"

That was the order she was waiting for.

Jasper started yelling, squirming and kicking in the floor, the sound of the agony coming from his chest. I could hear the yells of Esme, Alice and Rosalie, begging for his life, and the growls of Edward and Emmett, trying to protect his brother, but anything was clearer for me but Jasper's begs.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! I WILL DO WHEATEVER YOU WANT JUST STOP!" And my son's yells were exciting more to Aro. So, he ordered Jane to increase the pain.

"Aro! Please, listen to me! Please listen to me! Let's make a deal. Please" I told him, trying to not sound hysterical.

He looked at me, after looked Jane. She reduced the pain, it was tolerable, but Jasper couldn't stand up, he was just sobbing in the floor.

"Tell us what do you want to do, we'll do it. My children won't go to the school anymore, I will give up to my job at the hospital, just tell us… but please, let my boy come with me. Please"

He thought it for a moment and smiled. I knew I was the loser here.

"To late for that, Carlisle. And now, you will have to live with this. You preferred your way to live, over your own son"

"No! That's not true. I love him, more than my own life"

"So, you will love him as he will be. Jane. The most"

And Jane started again, and Jasper too, he was squirming as a crazy on the floor, yelling as loud that, If I be a human, my ears were hurt. I tried to lose Caius's hold, I fight with him, and my family was doing the same. After a few minutes of agony, I heard Aro's yell.

"Enough!" And instantly, Jane stopped.

"Enjoy your new son" He said, smiling to me, and then, all of them were gone.

The first thing I did, before breath, was run to Jasper. He was lay on the floor, unconscious.

"Jazz" I called him and put my arm on his shoulder, his eyes were closed. "Jasper, son. Wake up"

"He won't…"Alice's voice broke my soul. " I mean… he will… but not now." I sighed. "He'll wake up un three or four days. We have to take care of him" Esme and Rosalie kneeled to his side, my wife took his hand and cried, and his sister rub his cheek. Edward and Emmett were to my side, supporting. I carried him and cuddled his head into my chest.

"Let's go home"

 **Author note: Hello to everybody! I know I have to finish my other stories, my computed failed! So, I lost all my archives, including "After the Storm" "The Suit" and "Pain Days" I will rewrite and finish them, I promise, but give some time, and in the way… enjoy this story.**

 **See u.**


End file.
